Promesse
by chizumi-san
Summary: Rendre heureux Akashi ? Qu'elle pensée incongrue , et pourtant il lui avait promis ... Et plus Kuroko en apprenais sur l'empereur , plus ça commençait à devenir dangereux . Et si , pour la première fois de sa vie , il allait demandé de l'aide à la génération miracle ? [Akashi x Kuroko]
1. Prologue

**Salutation**_ , tout le monde c'est la première fois que j'écris sur , mon résumé est un peu bizarre nan surtout que l'histoire ne sera pas autour du hasard , mais comme le titre l'indique une _**promesse**_ mais soyons fous ! Comme vous l'aurais vu elle pointera le couple _**Akashi x Kuroko**_ *commence a saigner du nez* . Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe , j'espère que vous apprécierez , laissez des review si le coeur vous en dit ^ ^ _

* * *

_Le hasard , un synonyme du destin si vous voulez mon avis, sans le hasard vous et moi ne serions rien , sans lui ILS ne seraient rien . C'est grâce au hasard qu'ils se sont rencontrés , et qu'il se sont vu ce jour précis , a cette heures précise , de ce hasard est né une promesse , et a partir de cette promesse le hasard ne compte plus c'est a eux de choisir et vous croyez-vous au hasard ?_

* * *

Il pleuvait , pleuvait tellement que derrière la vitre trempée de la voiture ,on n'y voyait strictement rien . Prenant son courage a deux main , le passager sortit du taxi un parapluie a la main le temps qu'il l'ouvre l'averse s'était déchaîné sur lui et avait recouvert ses cheveux flamboyant , ignorant l'humidité de ses vêtement trempée eux aussi , le jeune homme s'avança en direction du lieu en face de lui il poussa légèrement le portail de son pied pour ne pas se salir . Et entra , ses yeux hétérochrome observant chaque détails de son emplacement actuelle . Un endroit sombre et lugubre ou reposait les mort , il s'avança doucement vers une pierre tombale un peu plus loin , en prenant le soin de ne pas glisser sur l'herbe mouillé imbibé de boue et de ne pas touché une tombe au passage . La pluie commençait a s'arrêtait lui éclairant sa vu embué . Alors il vu , une ombre , puis une personne qui se trouvé non loin de lui . Une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir venir dans un endroit pareille .

Tetsuya ?

La pluie engloutit le son de sa voie , en même temps que la terre qui devenait de plus en plus molle . Mais ce qui étonna le plus l'empereur était que , le jeune homme a la chevelure bleuté était devant une tombe ou il était clairement inscrit _~ Akashi Yuki _, c'était sa mère . Et il doutait que son ex-coéquipier se soit trompé de tombe , et se serai un comble pour une personne qui passe son temps a tout observer .

Vous savez ... Je ne savez pas que vous étiez morte ... Je me rend compte que Akashi-kun ne m'a jamais rien dit sur lui , alors qu'on dirait que c'est lui le plus malheureux , enfin je dis sa comme sa , hein ! Akashi-kun ne souris pas souvent , et j'avoue que sa ne m'a jamais choqué , votre fils a toujours était ... Parfait , au collège il était toujours premier , il avait toujours les meilleurs notes sans pour autant s'en vanter . Pareille pour le basket , le shogi ... Tour en faite . Et je vous avoues que j'ai peur pour lui , après tout sa doit être dure d'être toujours «parfait» ...

Akashi n'aurais jamais pensé que Testuya s'inquiéter autant pour lui et aussi qu'il était du genre a parler a une tombe . Il écouté toujours ce que le jeune homme disait et s'étonnait a être aussi curieux . Mais le fait que l'on parle de lui de cette façon lui faisait plaisir – bien sur il ne le dirais jamais -

Quand on parlait de lui s'était sois pour dire qu'il était terrifiant ou qu'il n'avais jamais connu la défaite en quoi que se soit et sa s'arrêtait la . En sois , ils n'avaient pas tort mais personne n'avait jamais vraiment essayer de le comprendre ...

Vous savez Akashi-san j'apprécie vraiment votre fils , mais depuis que nous ne somme plus dans le même collège alors même si je voudrais qu'il aillent mieux je ne peux rien faire ...

Il prit une grande inspiration , et commençais a tirait sur les manche de sa veste . Un tic quand il était stressé qu'Akashi avait remarqué depuis longtemps . Comme il n'avait pas de parapluie , le bleu était totalement trempé . L'eau ruisselait sur sa peau blanche , mais sa ne semblait pas le perturbait . Du point de vu d'Akashi il avait l'aire si fragile , qu'on pourrait croire que le vent aller le faire s'envoler .

Mais je vous assure qu'a partir de maintenant , je ferait de mon mieux pour qu'il soit heureux , je rendrait votre fils heureux ...

C'est une promesse ?

Le bleu hoqueta , au début il avait cru que c'était la tombe qui lui parlait . Puis il reconnu la voix qu'il venait d'entendre cette vois grave et pourtant si douce , qui avait l'habitude de se faire entendre pour donner des ordres . La voix de son ex-capitaine de basket ... Il se tourna , pour le voir l'observer de ses yeux bicolore , après l'avoir vu il repris son souffle et agita doucement sa tête de haut en bas .

Oui .

Le simple fait de regarder Akashi dans les yeux lui donnais des frissons , le bleu murmura un « je te laisse » avant de partir , laissant une rose sur la tombe de la mère de son interlocuteur . La pluie c'était arrêtées et il pu voir ce qui était écrit sur la pierre tombale d'à coté , c'était la grand mère de Tetsuya , il a sûrement du voir le nom de sa mère et c'est mis a lui parlais ...

Une promesse , hein ? Tu sais mère , j'ai envie d'y croire ...

* * *

_J'espere que vous avez aimé , donnez moi vos avis positif ou positif *o* nan je rigole si qu'elle que chose vous gêne dites le moi , bye !_


	2. Chapitre 1

Depuis ce jour , Kuroko ne cessait de repenser à Akashi , pas que ça lui change de d'habitude mais s'en était devenu une véritable obsession , plus il y réfléchissait plus sa le terrifiait , si son ex-capitaine était toujours parfait , ce n'était pas naturel , un humain ne peut pas être aussi parfait , il était normal que l'empereur se force parfois . Mais pourquoi ? Il n'y avait aucun doute , que le rouge cachait un secret . Sa faisait une semaine depuis qu'ils s'étaient vu au cimetière , et l'homme invisible de Seirin n'avait pas oublier la promesse qu'il avait faite , et tout cela lui filait un gros mal de tête , en parlant de mal de tête . Le passeur ressentit un choque sur sa tempe , si fort qu'il fut éjecté et arriva dans les bras froid et ferme du sol lui-même .

« Kuroko ! »

Le jeune homme voyait flou , alors quand une silhouette se rapprocha de lui il ne l'a reconnu pas toute de suite . Tandis que le son de sa voie était presque inaudible , le passeur avait l'impression d'être sous l'eau ... Quand il recommença a voir clairement , il distingua tout d'abord des flèches rouge ou plutôt les sourcils de Kagami Taiga , sa lumière .

« Kuroko je suis vraiment désolé , réveille-toi ! » S'écria le dunker , agitant son ombre de tout les coté , une moue inquiète sur le visage « Kagami pourrais tu arrêtais de m'agiter ainsi , je risque de te vomir dessus , a tes risques et périls » Souffla le bleu , redevenu parfaitement conscient .

Le rouge s'écarta alors et soupira de soulagement , tandis que tout le monde se rapprocher pour voir le blessé , et la coach ne manqua pas cette occasion pour frapper Kagami puis crier ensuite sur Kuroko , puisque c'était aussi de sa faute si il venait de se prendre un balle de basket en pleine

figure .

« Sa va faire une semaine que je ne sais pas ce tu as , tu es tout le temps dans les nuage et tu rate la moitié de tes passes , tu sers plus de poto que de basketteur sur le terrain ! »

Un léger ricanement vint se libérer du coté d'Izuki qui noter la blague que venait de lancer Riko , ce qui lui valu un coup de poing dans le ventre , pour avoir oser la couper .

« Franchement Kuroko , je ne sais pas trop ce tu as en ce moment mais tu peux nous en parler , nous sommes tes amis après tout , nan ? »

Ce qui le tourmenter ne venait pas de lui , alors il n'allait rien dire , et d'habitude quand il avait des problèmes il l'est résolvait seul , mais sa lui faisait tout de même plaisir que son équipes s'inquiète pour lui au moins il était sur d'avoir de vrai amis .

« Merci tout le monde , mais tout va bien je me sens juste un peu fatiguer en ce moment »

La demoiselle resta perplexe un petit moment , puis soupira , elle ne pouvait pas le forcer a avouer qu'elle que chose qu'il ne voulait pas dire . Puisque , bien sur en tant que coach elle avait bien compris que qu'elle que chose n'allais pas . Mais Kuroko est un grand garçon , même si elle n'abandonnera pas complètement , normal venant de Aida Riko après tout .

« Très bien , je vous laisse alors , bonne journée a demain »

A ses mots , l'homme fantôme partit aussi vite qu'il le pu , il n'avait qu'une idée en tête , demander a Akashi si il pensait vrai , il ne s'attendait pas a qu'il lui dise tout mais une réponse vague ferais quand même l'affaire . Mais il s'arrêta soudain , et si le capitaine de Rakuzan ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux ? En y repensant , hier était un jour assez bizarre , il venait juste déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de sa grand-mère , pour se retrouver a parler avec la pierre tombal de la mère d'Akashi , puis faire une promesse incongrue a une défunte ainsi qu'a son fils , qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas bien chez lui franchement ?

« Kuroko , attend ! »

A son appellation il sursauta , le bleu réfléchissais tellement qu'il avait l'impression de se trouvait dans un autre monde . Il se tourna alors vers la personne qui l'interpeller pour se retrouver nez a nez avec sa lumière essoufflé un , nan , deux sac dans la main .

« T'aurais pas oubliez qu'elle que chose par hasard ? »

Le rouge termina sa phrase en lui montrant le sac turquoise , qu'il avait dans sa main droite . C'était son , sac . Qu'elle boulet ... A cette instant , la seul chose qu'il voulait faire , était de se rendre invisible , la meilleur chose qu'il sache faire d'ailleurs .

« Tu es vraiment sur que ça va ? »

« Oui , je suis juste , très , fatigué ... A demain Kagami-kun »

L'ombre repris son sac , s'inclina et repartit aussi vite qu'avant , le dunker n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que son ami était déjà partit . Il soupira , lui qui voulait aller manger un petit qu'elle que chose avec Kuroko , ce sera pour une prochaine fois . Enfin , il l'espère ...

Enfin arrivé devant Rakuzan , le joueur fantôme n'avait qu'un idée en tête et s'était rentré chez lui . De toute façon , Akashi n'avait peut-être plus cour a cette heur-ci , et puis comment lui dire toute ses pensé :

« Je sais que tu cache un secret Akashi-kun , dis moi tout ! »

« Daccord tetsuya , mais je t'en pris ne me fait rien ... »

Le bleu , se plaqua la main sur la figure . C'était n'importe quoi Akashi n'était pas du genre a se faire marcher dessus et lui encore moins a crier sur les autres . En tout cas le méchant flic ne lui allait pas alors peut être que le gentil ...

« Je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout explique moi et tout ce passera bien »

« Testuya , est-ce que tu va bien ? »

Il lui dirais sûrement ça , c'est sur ... Et puis on était pas en garde a vu , et kuroko n'était pas du genre a prendre des information discrètement . Peut-être devrait-il quand même essayer ?

« Je sais tout , sa ne sert plus a rien de me cacher la vérité »

« Tetsuya , c'est toi ? »

C'est sur , sa ne marchera jamais ... Attendez deux minute ... Cette voix ne venez pas de sa tête , alors ... Il se retourna , pour voir un Akashi , l'observer une mine étonné au visage . Oh mon dieu ...

Ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à lui , et sa faisait déjà la deuxième fois que le lycéen de Rakuzan le fait sursauté . D'habitude c'est son boulot ...

«A-Akashi-kun , qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Qu'elle crétin , normal qu'il soit là , c'est son lycée ... C'était toujours comme ça de toute façon a chaque fois qu'il se retrouve avec Akashi il ressemble a un idiot finit lui qui d'habitude n'a aucune expression la , il ressemble plus a ce qu'on appelle communément : un bouffon .

« Aussi tard je veux dire ! »

« Je suis le délégué principale donc je reste toujours jusqu'à la fermeture »

Premier blanc , comment parler de cette situation ... Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée ...

« Tu sais je voulais ... Je ... »

Le rouge eu un petit sourire en coin , et lui montra d'un signe de tête un banc . L'ombre s'avança alors vers ce dernier et s'y assis pour que ensuite son ex-capitaine le suive . Akashi avait compris de quoi il voulait lui parler ... Oui il l'avait pris au sérieux , il le prenait toujours aux sérieux même comme quand il disait des bêtise comme tout a l'heur . D'ailleurs il l'avait trouvé mignon vu comment il était embarrassé .

« Je suis descendu par ce que des élèves se plaignaient que un fantôme rodait autour de l'école »

« Et comme par hasard , c'était moi » Souffla kuroko

Un petit ricanement de la part d'Akashi vint lui mettre du baume au coeur , maintenant qu'il se sentait un peu mieux , il était temps d'en parler . Le bleu prie une grande inspiration , puis fixa le sol qui avait pour une qu'elle qu'on-que raison l'aire très intéressant .

« Tu sais , Akashi-kun ce que je t'est dit ... C'était vrai , ce n'était pas des paroles en l'aire je t'assure , je ... J'y pense souvent depuis notre dernière conversation , et je me demander si tout ça ne viendrait pas de qu'elle que chose de précis ... Enfin je veux dire pas que tu cache quoi que ce soit mais ... Je voudrais te connaître plus pour comprendre ... »

Il commençait a s'embrouillait , il n'arrive vraiment jamais a se contrôler lorsque que l'empereur est près de lui . Il voulu juste l'aider mais a chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression d'avancer il faisait une gourde . Alors qu'il croyait qu'il allait s'étouffer dans ses propres penser , une main vint caresser ses cheveux turquoise .

« Merci ... »

Kuroko leva alors la tête abasourdi , pourquoi le remerciait-il ? Il n'avait rien fait , si ? Le simple fait , de sentir la mains de Akashi sur sa tête le fit tressaillir , malheureusement ce plaisir s'arrêta vite . Son ami se leva alors et lui offris un léger sourire avant de lui dire d'une vois douce :

« Mais fait attention a toi puisque si tu veux me connaître , sa va commençait a être dangereux »

« D-Dangereux ? »

Que voulez t'il dire ? Le temps qu'il puisse formuler sa question , son interlocuteur était déjà partit . Était-ce un indice ? Sûrement ... Ou peut-être voulait-il lui faire peur , si c'était le cas il ne s'arrêterait pas la , en tout cas il a eu sa réponse , Akashi a bien un secret et se qu'il cache n'a pas l'aire d'être tout blanc et pourtant l'adrénaline couler dans son sang . Par ce que , pour la premiere fois il aller pouvoir aider Akashi et non pas le contraire . Le vent commençait a souffler faisant s'envoler les cheveux du bleu et ses derniers murmure :

« Que l'enquête commence ... »


	3. Chapitre 2

_Me voici pour un nouveau chapitre ! ( je vais vite ) j'ai trouvé le chapitre 1 vachement bâclé alors je me suis plus appliqué sur celui là et j'espère continuer comme ça ! Aussi je n'irai pas toujours aussi vite , vu que c'est les vacance je peut rester toute la journée sur l'ordinateur . Mais à partir de la rentrée ce ne sera plus comme ça. ( Les grandes vacance sont si courtes -,- )_

* * *

**Promesse : Chapitre 2 **

« Ce sera tout ? »

« Et , un milkshake à la vanille . »

Après avoir donner l'argent pour ses sandwichs et le milkshake , Kagami s'en alla vers son lycée la tête pleine de pensé envers son ombre . Il sentait bien , que qu'elle que chose clochait en ce moment , alors un milkshake à la vanille lui ferait sûrement du bien . Après tout les amis faisaient tous ça , nan ? Oui , Kagami Taiga était le genre de personne à se mentir à lui même . Il ressentait bien qu'elle que chose pour le passeur . Mais sachant pertinemment que ce sentiment n'était pas réciproque , il préférait ce cachait derrière ces petites attention , comme sa tout le monde était content ! Il adorait vraiment se voiler la face ...

«Bonjour Kagami-kun »

Lui extirpant un cris de terreur , comme par hasard l'objet de ses pensées se trouvé derrière lui ... Plus il le regardait , plus c'était dure de détourner le regard . Des cheveux turquoise , une couleur qui , il faut l'avouer , était très étonnante – il ne pouvait rien dire , vu ses cheveux flamboyant – et qui pourtant lui allait si bien . Retombant sur sa peau laiteuse , et ce petit corps ayant l'air si fragile dont il aurait voulu découvrir toute les parcelles ... Houla , il fallait qu'il s'arrête , sa partait dans l'érotique ...

« S-Salut kuroko

- Tu t'es mis au milkshake a la vanille ? Questionna le bleu fixant la boisson

- Oh , euh ... Je ... »

C'était plus dure que prévue , en faite ... Le dunker pensait donner la boisson comme de rien était . Mais en face du concerné c'était bien plus compliqué , il inspira un bouffé d'air avant de mettre le milkshake dans les bras du joueur fantôme le plus délicatement possible , c'est a dire comme un bourrin .

« J-Je trouvais que tu n'allais pas très bien , et comme j'étais passé au Maji Burger je me suis dis ...

- Merci beaucoup Kagami-kun »

Rien que d'entendre des remerciements de Kuroko lui faisait un plaisir fou , rajoutant de légère rougeurs à son visage . Ne pouvant s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire laissant paraîttre de belle dents blanche . Il se tourna vers la direction de Seirin pour ne pas que le passeur se fasse des idées .

« Dis , Kagami-kun ... Tu ne serais pas Amoureux de moi par hasard ?

- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

- Le milkshake aujourd'hui , le sac hier ...»

Le rouge , commença alors a avoir des sueur froide . C'était l'attention de trop ? « M-Mais nan tout les amis ...font ce genre de choses ... » Il regardait partout sauf le principal concerné . Qu'elle crétin , il en a fait trop comme d'habitude ...

« Je rigole Kagami-kun , calme toi .

- Hein ? »

Kagami ouvris grand les yeux avant des les refermer et de soupirer de soulagement . « C'était sensé être drôle ? » Souffla le rouge en arquant un sourcil , il n'eut pour seul réponse qu'un petit ricanement et un sourire un coin du petit bleuté . Le dunker n'avait jamais sentit son coeur battre aussi fort , la crise cardiaque l'avait frôler c'était sur .

« Merci encore pour le milkshake

- Pas de quoi , viens on va être en retard . »

Alors qu'il se rapprochait tout les deux du lycée main dans la main – nan je rigole – discutant de tout et de rien . Le simple fait d'être seul avec le petit bleuté faisait se sentir jovial l'as de Seirin . Il pensait vraiment que sa journée ne pouvait-être que parfaite . Malheureusement pour lui il se trompait ...

* * *

Alors que la sonnerie libérée enfin les lycéen de leur prison quotidienne , un certain Kuroko Tetsuya se démener agilement pour ne pas se faire bousculer ou marcher dessus par des personnes ne l'ayant pas vu . Le bleutée se dirigea doucement vers le gymnase pour se soumettre a son entraînement de basket , et pour la première fois , il traînait les pieds pour s'y rendre . Les paroles d'Akashi tournaient dans sa tête sans s'arrêter , fichu curiosité ... C'était sûrement des indices , mais il n'arrivait pas a comprendre , peut-être devrait-il manquer un cour ? Non , sa ne lui ressemblais pas peut-être même qu'un petit match de basket lui remettrait les idée en place .

« Qu'est-ce que tu fou encore la Kuroko !? »

Le joueur fantôme n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner , que son capitaine , Hyūga Junpei , le fixait , d'un air sévère . Le brun l'observa qu'elle que seconde , avant de soupirer et de lui mimer de le suivre en silence . Jusqu'à qu'il le brise subitement .

« J'imagine que tout le monde te l'a déjà dis , donc je ne compte pas m'y éterniser . On ne se connaît pas tant que ça tout les deux , mais tu sais je t'ai toujours apprécier et ...

- Sempai , vous comptez partir a la guerre ?

- Laisse-moi finir , abruti !

- Ce que je veux dire , c'est que comme l'a dit Riko ... Tu n'es pas seul alors ... Bref tu m'as compris , maintenant rentre . » Termina il en désignant les portes du gymnase grande ouverte .

Pas seul ? C'est mots interloquèrent alors le petit bleuté , qui entrais dans le lieu de ses entraînements quotidien . Qui partit ensuite se changer , pour commencer deux heures de travailles pur et dure à la Aida Riko .

* * *

C'est à peine si les basketteurs de Seirin durent rentrer en rampant chez eux , et il en valut de même pour Kuroko qui partit lentement pour avoir l'air de marcher le plus normalement possible contrairement à Kyoshi qui de loin , aurait pu être comparer a un vieux papi ayant une scoliose . Enfin , pour le bleu ce n'était pas si grave vu que personne ne l'apercevait jamais mais il préférait quand même restait sur ses gardes , vu que à chaque fois qu'il commençait à avoir l'aire idiot , il était beaucoup plus voyant . A cette idée de soudaine rougeur apparurent sur ses fines joues , a chaque fois qu'il avait l'air d'un crétin il était avec Akashi , et la dernière fois qu'il avait vu , le rouge lui avait caressait la tête ... Ce n'était pas la première marque de tendresse dont Akashi lui avait fait part . Mais il n'avait jamais était aussi loin . Le numéro onze de Seirin secoua alors sa tete de tout les cotés , il ne devait pas se faire de fausse idée , il reprit son souffle . Comptant donc rentrer chez lui pour repenser à l'affaire « Akashi Seijuro » , Kuroko marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsque qu'elle qu'un l'interpella , Kagami .

« Hey , tu te souviens ? On s'était dit qu'on irai chez moi aujourd'hui !

Désolé Kagami-kun , mais je ne peux pas ... Je me sens fatigué et ...

Tu es sur que tu ne couvres vraiment rien ?

Oui ne t'inquiète pas , au revoir Kagami-kun »

Sur ces mots , le passeur repartit en direction de son appartement non loin de là . Il faisait de son mieu pour ne pas trop penser a ce qui le tourmentait en vain ... Il était sur que qu'elle chose manquait , mais quoi ? Heuresement pour lui , la route entre son lycée et son appartement n'est pas loin du tout . Alors qu'il enclencher la poignée de son hall après avoir insérer les clés en rêvant de son futur bain bouillant .

« Presque arrivé... » Murmura l'ombre en appuyant maintenant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur .

L'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes , lui offrant son reflet par le miroir qui y était accroché . Le nume*éro 11 de Seirin entra , enfonçant son doigt sur la touche qui le menant à son étage c'est a dire le plus haut . Il montait puis s'arrêta soudainement pour faire entrer un nouveau passager . Un passager qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien .

« Toi !

- Hanamiya-kun ... »

Le temps que le brun se retourne , les portes s'était déjà refermé . Ne lui permettant pas de s'enfuir de la personne dont il avait le moins envie de voir sur terre ( après Kyoshi bien-sur ... ) _que l'ascenseur se dépêche , et vite ! _Se disait les deux passagers , mais ce que ne savait pas Kuroko ce jours là , c'est que sans l'énergumène qui lui servait de collègue passager aller l'aider a un point qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer . Car grâce a son aide peut-être que Kuroko aller pouvoir rendre heureux Akashi seijuro .

* * *

_Voilà ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Cette fois je ne posterais pas de chapitre avant d'avoir un commentaire qui pourrait m'aider un peu ... A part les fautes d'orthographes , qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans l'histoire que je pourrais changer ? _

_Sur ce bye , **Chizu-san**._


End file.
